This invention relates to a catalytic reactor, particularly to an arrangement of catalyst in the catalytic reactor which is suitable for treatment of a gas including a lot of dusts.
For treating with a gas including a lot of dusts, fluidized bed catalytic reactors have been used widely. The catalytic reactor, however, has defects that much of the catalyst is lost due to transferring the catalyst during its operation and that the catalyst is not transferred uniformly, thereby causing non-uniform gas flows, so that the catalytic reaction may not be carried out sufficiently.
On the other hand, in order to prevent the dusts in the gas from being caught by the catalyst, there is proposed a catalytic reactor in which sheet catalysts are arranged in honey-combs to define a plurality of straight flow passages thereby, which is shown for example in Japanese Utility model No. 6673/1977. When a gas including dusts passes through the straight flow passages, the dusts are not caught to any great extent by the sheet catalysts. Therefore, the catalytic reactor of honey-comb type has such an advantage that the catalyst is not lost to any great extent during its operation.
However, there is the defect that the gas flowing in the straight flow passage is not very turbulent and has a very small mass transfer coefficient as compared with a conventional catalytic reactor of catalyst filling type, which results in failure of good contact of the gas with the catalyst or good catalytic reaction. In a view of effecting good contact of the gas and the catalyst, it is tried to make the contacting area of the straight flow passage larger by making the cross-sectional area of the flow passage smaller and increasing the number of the passages. Thus produced catalytic reactor has the defect that drafting loss of the gas increases.